Wibbley Wobbley, Timey Wimey
by Myscal
Summary: Five students try to get through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. When they succeed, they find themselves in the past and on their way to Hogwarts.
1. King's Cross

Hi, I'm Morgan, and I'm one of your Authors for this fic.

This idea came from many a bored class! Needless to say, it's a little on the rough side for now… Hopefully that will improve over time =]

In Fair Warning, I think I should let you know that there are 5 authors scribbling away on various chapters in their free time, so the writing styles may vary…

"Wibbley Wobbley, Timey Wimey" Begins somewhere near the start of the fourth book… and we've tried to keep to canon as much as possible =]

All that said, I don't require your reviews (although some would be much appreciated), and I hope you'll enjoy it (or, y'know… just read it as something to kill time…). For the most part these characters are just doing their own thing in the back of my head whilst I write it down…

Okay! Well I'll stop rambling now… I hope you enjoy reading! =D

(PS: We don't own Harry Potter… All credit for canon characters goes to Literacy God JK Rowling. =D)

* * *

><p><span>Morgan's POV:<span>

Morgan McGlenn jumped out of the car, and waved madly across the car park to her friends, who were waiting outside the entrance to Kings Cross Station. Smiling to herself she hurried round to the boot and pulled it open and, making no attempt to move her suitcase, grabbed her new handbag, which she proceeded to swing over her shoulder. Her Dad joined her at the back of the car and hauled out her bag. Her mum had managed to get a trolley, which Mr. McGlenn then proceeded to heave the bag onto. It was SOOO heavy! She didn't know how she was going to get it anywhere once she arrived at school! "All set?" her mother asked, for what must have been the millionth time. "Yep," she replied. "Haven't forgotten anything?" "Nope." she said as she began to wheel her trolley towards the entrance. She could anticipate what the next question would be. 'Promise you'll write?' she thought to herself, just seconds before her mother voiced it. "Yep," she said once more. "Okay then." Her mother seemed to relax a bit now that she'd asked. They had reached the station, and before she could even say 'hey' she was smothered by hugs. 'It's good to see my friends again' she thought. 'Imagine all the fun we'll get up to this year!' Finally she was released, and the babble of four excited girls filled her ears. "Hold on," she said to them, turning away to see her parents. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" she grinned, hugging them, hard. "See you at Christmas!" They hugged her back, kissed her on either cheek, and chorused "Bye honey! Love you!" "Love you too!" She remarked, and turned to go, taking her trolley from her mother who gave her one last hug and said "Have a good time!" "I will!" she replied, "Bye!" Then she turned and wheeled her trolley to join the throng entering the station.

Morgan and her friends made their way, joking and laughing, through the crowd to platform ten, but there was no train waiting for them. Morgan looked up at the clock. Their train wasn't due for another twenty minutes! "WOW!" she exclaimed "We're early! It's only ten-to-eleven!" "OH-MY-GOD!" declared her friend Gwen loudly. "What?" asked Davina. Gwen looked around at them all, who were now looking expectantly at her. "Am I the only one who's realised this?" she asked incredulously. Taking in the blank looks on the others faces she muttered to herself "Apparently so..." "Care to expand on that?" Asked Morgan, bemused. "We're at Kings Cross Station." Said Gwen, as if they were missing something huge. "So?" Inquired Melanie. "We're at Kings Cross Station. At almost 11 o'clock. On September the first." Gwen reiterated. Morgan got it. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She gasped, grinning. "HURRAH! AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Cheered Gwen, clapping. "Oh Stop it!" Morgan grumbled, hitting her playfully. She looked around at the others. There was a combination of calculating and cunning looks on their faces. She knew what was coming next. "Don't you-" she groaned but was interrupted by a smirking Aislinn who announced the words she was expecting. "I dare you to run at the wall!" Morgan sighed. "Okay. Fine. Let's have another blood-nose before I even arrive at school!" she resigned. "That'll be a new record for me!" She knew that there was no way that she was actually going to get through the wall, and that the only results would be looking very stupid and lots of blood. 'Ah well' she thought to herself 'a dare is a dare, and there's no way out...' She shrugged, and handed her trolley to Davina saying "I don't really want to crash this..." she turned away, but then thought of something. "By the way," she said jokingly, "if, you-know, for some mysterious reason, I DO get through, send my trolley through will you? I'm going to Hogwarts!" she laughed. Then she did an about-face and strode towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. She could feel her friends watching her. "oh what the hell..." she decided, and broke into a jog. 10 metres. The jog became a run. 5 metres. The wall looked very solid. 1 metre. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that would come as she smacked into the brick wall at a run.

But it never came. Morgan opened her eyes, and gasped. She was standing on a bustling platform. There were people everywhere, small children holding their mother's hands, and teenagers yelling hello's across the platform to each other. The train was bright red, and had the words 'Hogwarts Express' written along the side. An owl hooted, and a boy of about her age walked past, and smiled tentatively at her. "You have got to be kidding me!" she muttered, more to herself than to anyone in particular. Amazed, Morgan looked up at the clock hanging from the wall. 5 minutes to 11. This brought her back to her senses. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly sent a text to Gwen. 'Huh,' she thought, 'Phones still work here...' Moments later, Morgan sprung into action, leaping to grab her trolley as it came racing through the wall behind her. She lunged for the handle and caught it, narrowly missing a very small boy already dressed in his plain black robes and talking excitedly to his brother who was evidently older, but almost as small.

"Sorry." Morgan mumbled and pulled her trolley around to one side, before turning to face the wall, waiting to see if her friends would get through. As she watched, the front of a trolley appeared, followed by a trunk that was brightly painted in red and yellow - Gryffindor colours. Instinctively, she knew that whoever was hurtling through the wall behind it had no control - they were going way too fast! Morgan tried to step back, out of the way, but it was too late.

The trolley collected her in the stomach, temporarily knocking all air from her lungs. "OOOFF!" The sound escaped her, riding on the last of her breath as it exited her body. The force of the trolley knocked Morgan to the ground. "Merlin's Beard! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A round face swam into view, looking down at her and wearing a worried expression. She nodded silently, because she couldn't speak, what with the small complication of having no oxygen. She vaguely registered that he was holding out a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and let him pull her to her feet. He was stronger than he looked and lifted her easily. "Thanks" She said, smiling. "Sorry I knocked you over," he replied, "Guess I was going a bit fast," he said sheepishly. Morgan laughed. "Maybe just a bit!" She grinned, rubbing her right elbow, which she had fallen on. She would have more than a few bruises later, but that wasn't anything unusual - She was always hurting herself. She often ended up with bruises and couldn't explain where she'd got them - not that she was clumsy, she wasn't. She just seemed to bruise easily...

Morgan realised that he had been standing watching her as she had been following this train of thought. Awkwardly, she stuck out her hand towards him, "I'm Morgan, by the way. Morgan McGlenn." She introduced herself, hoping that he hadn't asked her a question. He took her hand and shook it, saying "Neville Longbottom, Nice to meet you!" Morgan stared for a moment, before remembering her manners - it was rude to stare. "And you!" She replied, trying to cover up her momentary lapse. "OOOOOOH! Morgan! Have you made a friend already?" came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see that both Gwen and Davina had made it through the wall too, whilst she'd been talking to Neville. She gestured for them to come over and hurriedly made the introductions. "Gwen, Davina, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, meet Gwen Whitby and Davina Salvadar." She heard their joint intake of breath, but they recovered themselves quickly and stepped forward to shake his hand politely.

"What year are you in Neville?" asked Davina, trying to assess how old he was. "I'm just starting fourth year." Said Neville, "What about you three? I don't think I've seen you around before..." Davina looked around for help. "We're starting fourth year too," Morgan jumped in quickly, so that it didn't look strange. "We're new." Said Gwen. Neville smiled at them and replied "Well, it was nice meeting you! I've got to go find my Gran, see you at school!" before turning and wheeling his trolley away into the crowd of passengers and their families.

Morgan turned to Gwen and Davina. "OH. MY. ROWLING!" She exclaimed and they laughed. "That was NEVILLE-FREAKING-LONGBOTTOM!" "We know!" they chorused, mirroring her look of excitement and astonishment. Just then Aislinn and Melanie came running through the wall, their contrasting hair flying. Aislinn was tall and naturally tanned, with dark eyes and long dark hair, whilst Melanie was small and slight with shoulder-length wavy blonde hair. "What took you so long?" Demanded Gwen. "Oh, some kid's owl got out of it's cage" Melanie replied brightly, staring around her at the packed platform. "It was quite funny actually. So this is real then? We're actually standing on platform 9 ¾?"

Davina smirked at her, "If by 'We're actually standing on platform 9 ¾?' you mean that somehow, magically, we've entered the most awesome wizarding train station on the planet, and in doing so, fulfilled almost everybody in the world's childhood dream and we just met Neville-freaking-Longbottom, then yes, we're actually standing on platform 9 ¾." She said very fast. "Wait. Hold up. Did you just say you met Neville Longbottom?" Interjected Aislinn. "Yep," grinned Morgan "he ran me over!"

Aislinn and Melanie began to laugh, gasping between breaths "Mental... Picture..." and "So... you've finally... met someone... as accident-prone... as you!" Morgan waited for them to calm down, and then posed the question that had been weighing on her mind "So, what now?". Her friends turned to stare at her. "What do you mean 'What now'?" Questioned Gwen. Morgan shifted uncomfortably. "Well," She said "we got through the barrier," she checked the clock. "The Hogwarts Express leaves in two minutes, the question is whether or not we are on it..." They stared at her wordlessly, making her feel compelled to continue. "We got through the barrier, right, so that must mean something - muggles aren't supposed to be able to get through," she reasoned "we have all our stuff, and we were going to Scotland anyway, so I guess that points to yes. But, we have no school robes or books, no train tickets, and, most importantly, no wands. We are meant to be starting fourth year, and we probably know all the spells, but have no practice with them, so maybe it's a bad idea. We're sure to be noticed. What do you guys think?"

There was a beat of silence before anyone spoke up. They glanced at each other, considering their options. Then Aislinn grinned deviously. "I say we go to Hogwarts!" Gwen and Davina shared a look - words were not necessary. "Us too!" They announced. Melanie, on the other hand, closed her eyes, trying to think. "Guys... You know I'd love to go, but are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, we could get into a lot of trouble... and we don't have any stuff or anything..." Gwen, Aislinn and Davina turned to stare at Mel. "What?" She asked, registering their incredulous looks. "Melanie Eleanor Donovan. Do. Not. Tell Me. Honestly. That you are going to stand there and miss and opportunity like this!" Gwen said, disapprovingly. Mel shrugged, but it was Morgan who answered Gwen, "Oh, She couldn't. Come on. There is no way any of us could pass this up. She's just trying to rationalise so she doesn't feel like she let her inner crazy make the decision!" She smirked at Mel, who stuck her tongue out at her. The Train whistled, interrupting their conversation, and Morgan looked around at her four best friends. "So we going?" She asked, though the question was somewhat unnecessary.

One minute later, the train whistled again and there was a great flurry of movement, as the last stragglers bid their families goodbye and pushed their way to the doors. Morgan, Melanie, Gwen, Davina and Aislinn heaved their trunks inside, just as the whistle blew one last time and the doors slid shut behind them. "Phew!" exclaimed Aislinn, leaning against the wall, and looking around her. "Come on, guys!" Davina encouraged, excitedly, "Lets find some seats! We don't want to be standing here the whole way!" With that she grabbed the handle of her trunk with one hand and Gwen's arm with the other and took off down the corridor, practically dragging the petite blonde after her. Laughing at the smaller girl's enthusiasm Morgan collected her things and followed them down the train.

They wandered down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. From the open window, they could hear parents and siblings calling their goodbyes to students all along the train. It would be christmas before they would see each other again. Then at last, the train's wheels began to turn and the people on the platform began to wave. Her friends were chattering eagerly, too thrilled with their luck to even consider containing their excitement. "Whatever happens when we get there, I wouldn't change this for the world!" Morgan smiled to herself as the shining red train gathered speed and pulled away from the station.


	2. Hogwarts Express & Welcome Feast

I'm Davina, and I'm one of the writers for this fic

Basically, we're five friends with a love for Harry Potter so we decided to write this fic.

We've tried to run in canon with the books as much as we can, and we try our best to not interfere with events.

You may notice we use quotations from some of our other favourite books/tv shows/movies and make them fit into our conversations.

We appreciate all reviews, so if you've got a spare minute or so, we would be really grateful :D.

All of the characters in our fic belong to J.K. Rowling apart from our own characters who are based on ourselves and we will never claim to own J.K's characters.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><span>Davina's POV:<span>

"This one's free," Davina peaked into one of the compartments, in relief to find it deserted. Seating herself on one of the seats, she grinned to her friends.

"It's real then isn't it?" she asked the question they'd all been thinking. There was no denying the fact that they had indeed boarded the Hogwarts Express and were on their way to the very school.

"It seems so, I mean we did run through the barrier and board a scarlet train," Aislinn replied, speaking matter-of-factly, yet excitement brimmed her every word. Davina watched students pass their compartment of all ages, many she recognised and had to point out to her friends.

"Hey! I think that was Parvati Patil! The guy chatting to her must have been Dean Thomas! This is so weird," she gasped, finding it peculiar seeing all of the characters for real. It must have seemed odd to anyone taking a glance at their compartment where five teenage girls were pointing and chatting enthusiastically about someone they'd just seen.

At some point during the journey, a little bell rang and footsteps became louder, finally coming to a halt outside their compartment.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" a senior, plump-looking lady pulled up the famous sweet trolley outside. Davina stood up at once and without thinking, walked over to the lady. But someone had gotten there first.

"A packet of Droobles please," a sandy-haired boy handed some money over and took the gum, before winking at Davina, who in return raised an eyebrow. He muttered a spell under his breath, holding out his wand to the gum. Suddenly it exploded right in his face, leaving him covered in ash and soot.

"I take it that wasn't the intention?" Davina giggled at his shocked expression.

"What would you like dear?" Davina had forgotten the lady was there.

"One packet of Bertie Botts Beans please," she requested.

"That'll be three sickles," the lady found the beans in one of the trolley compartments.

"Oh! Err...Do you...Pounds?" Davina stammered. The lady looked at her in suspiscion.

"I'll get them for you," the guy smiled, handing the money over.

"Wow! Um...Thanks!" she answered, unsure of what to say.

"Any time," he winked, before sauntering off into his own compartment. She accepted the sweets and returned to her friends, sitting down with a stunned expression.

"What happened? Are those Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans? How'd you get the money?" Gwen questioned all at once, taking the packet to examine them.

"I think...Seamus Finnigan just bought them for me," Davina replied.

After all of the questions had been answered, the group settled down, enjoying daring one another to trying particular coloured beans, with mixed results. After an unpleasant horseradish-flavoured one, Davina decided then was the time to ask.

"Well, we don't have robes, so what are we going to wear?"

"I was thinking that our school travelling cloaks would suffice as to not raise suspiscion. They're a bit like the robes," Morgan suggested, to which they agreed, pulling their travelling cloaks out of their trunks. Davina started to feel a bit nervous at the thought that maybe they weren't supposed to be at Hogwarts. That maybe the barrier wasn't meant to let them through. She started going through the entire list of possible consenquences, deciding at last that what would probably happen would be that Dumbledore would call them to his office, erase the last few hours of memories and send them back on the train to King's Cross.

'At least it won't be horrible and we won't remember Dumbledore's lecture,' Davina thought to herself, trying to keep her spirits up, yet failing miserably at the thought that they'd forget about knowing Hogwarts existed. At long last, the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station and there was a lot of noise as students departed from the train.

"Alright, here we go," Melanie stood up, grabbing her trunk. The rest followed nervously.

"Firs' years! Firs' Years! This way!" The sound of what seemed to be Hagrid bellowed out over the excited chatter.

"Where should we go? The boats or carriages?" Aislinn asked, looking torn. Davina suggested carriages, as a bunch of fourteen year olds getting into boats would look quite strange. They followed most of the students to where the carriages were awaiting passengers.

"Wow! Thestrals pull these! So guessing no one here's seen death?" Morgan looked around to her group of friends, who all shook their heads. The five of them clambered into one, glad to be out of the rain. Morgan's normally curly, red hair was soaked thoroughly from the rain, and she looked quite pissed off as it kept falling in front of her hazel-green eyes, blocking her vision.

"What do you think will happen?" Gwen asked, starting Davina's nerves off again.

"Probably will be locked in the dungeons for all eternity," Aislinn remarked, chuckling slightly.

"This is Dumbledore we're talking about! The worst thing he'll do is wipe the last few hours and set us off back home," Melanie replied seriously. No one disagreed with that, knowing Dumbledore as a fair, yet strict man. Davina gazed out of the window, in time to see flickering orange lights coming closer, a dark shape of a castle loomed out of the night, becoming larger as the carriage pulled up the hill to where Hogwarts was situated. It was just as Davina had imagined, except (if that was possible) even better. It had a mysterious, yet welcoming feel to it, as if she belonged there. They arrived at the front gate, where Filch was inspecting all students for banned items. When they approached him, his beady eyes grew wide.

"Ah, so you've arrived. Follow the other students and meet Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall. She'd like a word with you," Filch sneered, his rotting teeth visible because of his lamp light. Davina looked to her friends, to see they were all as equally afraid as she was. The walk up the rocky path was not a long one, arriving in the front courtyard soon afterwards. The castle was just as daunting (yet oddly comforting) up close and the entrance hall was no different. Vast with candles burning in every corner, all shadows were highlighted and suits of armour stood tall and proud. Ghosts floated in and out of walls, some smiling down at the students below and others had an air of depression surrounding them, so students skitted to the side when they passed by. By the stairwell to the right hand side of the entrance stood McGonagall, haughty and stern looking, she gazed over everyone, parchment in hand, as though looking for someone.

"Ah! Salvadar, O'Connor, Whitby, Donovan and McGlenn," she came striding over to them and Davina braced for impact.

"You'll meet with Professor Dumbledore after the Welcome Feast. For now, seat yourselves at one of the house tables for the duration of the feast," she instructed.

'At least we get to have some food before we're sent packing,' Davina thought to herself, trying to make the best out of her Hogwarts experience. The Great Hall was even more extraodinary in person. Four, long maple, house tables were set, seating a hundred or so students at each one, banners overhead hung proud with the colours and animal of each house. Above them, the enchanted ceiling was dark and stormy, showing the outside weather. At the front, upon a small stage was the staff table, where all of the noteable Professors were patiently waiting for the stragglers to find their tables.

"Let's sit here," Morgan suggested, walking over to the Hufflepuff table, where a few students glanced at her curiously. Davina and the others followed, feeling awkward with so many gazes and whispers directed their way. A great thud as doors were being opened came from McGonagall leading in the first years, carrying the famous Sorting Hat, placed on a velvet cushion. Davina could empathise with their nerves and excitement at being at Hogwarts, where their lives would really take off. The sorting took longer than she had expected and by the time 'Whitby Kevin,' had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Davina's stomach was growling. After the clapping had died down, Dumbledore strode onto the podium, beaming down at them all, his sapphire eyes twinkling.

"I only have two words to say to you; Tuck in." To the delight of the students, plates overcrowded with all different types of food appeared upon the tables.

"One of the reasons I've always wanted to go here is right in front of me!" Morgan laughed, helping herself to some roast chicken. Davina spooned some pasta onto her plate and poured a cheesy, cream sauce over it.

"Hey I just thought of something. We left the muggle world in the twenty-first century right? Is this 1995?" Melanie asked, tucking into a big helping of vegeterian lasagne.

"Yes, I think so...I mean all of the students in the books are here and the ones in Harry's year are in the same year as us. Because the imposter Moody has just entered the hall," Aislinn pointed to the main doors, where a wet-sodden, missformed man had just entered, stunning the hall into silence. Moody staggered up to the stage, his electric-blue eye swivelling around at the entire hall. Dumbledore welcomed Moody with open arms, inviting him to have a seat, where he began to inspect a chicken leg.

"That makes sense," Davina shrugged, enjoying the atmosphere as the scraping and clanking of cutlery and the holiday chatter began again after the unexpected entrance.

"So...We've travelled back in time?" Morgan gasped. It seemed to hit Davina rather sluggishly that they'd travelled in time, but when it did, she began to chat eagerly with her friends. Dessert followed the main and at that point, Davina wished she had saved more room. Platters of different pies and tarts lavished with clotted cream popped out of nowhere. Bowls of different flavours of ice-cream and all different types of sweets found space on the over-laden table.

"Wow! Just wow," Gwen whispered, spooning some chocolate ice-cream into her bowl, her icy blue eyes glinting with exhilaration. After a small (yet filling) treacle tart, Davina felt shattered after the days events, ready for bed. But they had an audience with Dumbledore first before they were sent home.

"Alright, it's time," Aislinn stood up as all of the other students filed out of the hall to their houses. Davina sighed, but followed suit, blending into the crowd as the other students left for their houses.


End file.
